My Mom is My Rival
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita keluarga harmonis tanpa seorang ayah. KiHyun!Kakakberadik. Leeteuk!Eomma. GS tak lupa keanehan yang dipikirkan seorang kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**MY MOM IS MY RIVAL**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Leeteuk, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin dkk**

**Summary : **Hanya sebuah cerita keluarga harmonis tanpa seorang ayah. KiHyun!Kakakberadik. Leeteuk!Eomma. GS

**Disclaimer: FF ini mutlak punya ika zordick! Idenya di pikirkan berdua dengan sahabat ika yang super berisik. KYS!**

**Rated: T **

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Warning : Typos! GS, Abal, Gak lucu, Garing!**

**.**

**.**

**Ika. Zordick**

Leeteuk pov.

Derasnya air hujan tak kunjung menghentikan langkah kami untuk mengantarkannya. Namja yang begitu berharga dan begitu ku cintai. Sesekali ku dengar petir menyambar saling bersahutan tetap tak membuatku takut. Padahal aku masih bisa mengingat sosoknya yang selalu memelukku agar aku tak pernah takut dengan petir dan hujan.

Kini….

Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan tanpanya? Dimana tempatku mengadu seperti yang biasa aku lakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghidupi diriku dan dua buah hati kami?

Ku tatap tanah yang sedikit basah yang mulai menutupi tubuh sempurnamu. Pandangan kosong, karena jujur hatiku masih ada dan mungkin akan kau bawa pergi bersama jasadmu yang telah mendingin. Aku terdiam, kenapa hatiku begitu remuk saat kau tinggalkan?

Karena kau pernah berjanji takkan meninggalkanku kan? Bukankah kau bersumpah untuk membahagiakanku? Bukankah kau takkan pernah membuatku menangis lagi? Sekarang! Kau mengingkarinya! Semua janji palsumu masih ku ingat dengan jelas. Saat pertama kali kau mengecup bibir ini dan membisikkan segala janjimu di telingaku.

Hah… kenapa kau tega?

Lihatlah sosok namja tampan yang begitu mirip denganmu. Ia sedang berusaha tegar. Ia tak menangis. Atau air matanya tertutupi oleh derasnya air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya? Kau lihat? Dia bahkan ikut memasukkan tanah basah itu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirmu. Menjadi sosok anak yang berbakti padamu di akhir usiamu. Menjadi sosok yang masih tetap membanggakanmu hingga akhirnya.

Wajahnya masih tetap tenang. Pandangan matanya begitu penuh percaya diri dan tangguh. Bukankah dia sungguh sangat mirip denganmu. Tentu saja! Dia anakmu, buah hati kita. Si sulung yang siap menggantikanmu menjagaku dan adiknya. Dia seolah siap dengan tanggung jawabnya. Meski mungkin aku tak bisa menebak hati dan pikirannya. Dia memang serumit dirimu tapi aku tahu dia mencintaiku sebesar cintamu padaku.

"HUWEEE~~~ APPA!" aku mendongak. Dia menangis. Maknae kita menangis chagi! Bukankah kau akan selalu menggendongnya dalam dekapanmu jika ia menangis. Bukankah kau selalu mewujudkan apapun yang ia inginkan? Sekarang lihat! Betapa terlukanya dia. Dia anak yang pintar, dia tahu bahwa kau takkan kembali padanya dan membelikan puluhan kaset game tak berguna itu lagi untuknya.

Si sulung kita –tan Kibum mendekap yeodongsaengnya yang cantik dan manis. Di dekapnya erat hingga anak kesayanganmu itu tak menangis lagi. Hanya terisak di bahu mungil kibum. "Jangan menangis lagi kyunnie" ahh~ bahkan suaranya yang sangat tenang dan berwibawa ia warisi secara sempurna darimu.

"Tapi hyung, appa akan di tanam!" isak maknae kita –Tan kyuhyun, buah hati kesayanganmu yang kelewat polos di matamu.

Aku akan menjaga mereka. Aku berjanji akan membuat mereka bahagia seperti yang kau janjikan dulu padaku. Aku adalah istrimu yang kuat! Aku akan bangkit dan hidup dengan lebih baik tanpa kau di sampingku. Jadi, dari sana lihatlah aku! Lihatlah istrimu yang tak menyerah ini.

TAN HANGENG!

Saranghae~

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

12 tahun kemudian.

"Yack TAN KYUHYUN BANGUNLAH!" teriak seorang yeoja berumur yang tak terlihat tua dengan sekuat tenaganya demi membangunkan putri bungsunya yang masih betah berpetualang dialam mimpi.

Di sibakkannya kasar tirai jendela kamar putrinya yang masih enggan untuk bangun meski sebentar lagi bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi. "Kyunnie, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur chagi?" yeoja cantik itu duduk di tepi ranjang tan kyuhyun. Merapikan rambut hitam kecoklatan ikal panjang sang anak. Membelainya dengan lembut.

"Aku masih ngantuk eomma!" rengek kyuhyun yang tak juga membuka matanya.

"Salahmu sendirikan yang bergadang semalaman demi game mu yang tak berguna itu" emosi yeoja cantik—leeteuk, sang eomma kembali meledak. Ia memang sudah terlalu bersabar dengan tingkah tak bersahabat dari sang anak bungsunya.

"Eungghh…" dengung kyuhyun membalik posisi badannya. Menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan eommanya selanjutnya. Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja belajar kyuhyun. Di liriknya foto almarhum suaminya yang tengah tersenyum menggandenganya dan menggendong kyuhyun di pelukannya. Sementara kibum—si anak sulungnya memasang wajah datar sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Seandainya appamu masih hidup apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membangunkan putri cantiknya ya?" ujar leeteuk lemah. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap mengalir sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan membuka matanya. Di lemparnya ke sembarangan arah bantalnya. "All right eomma, kau berhasil! Kau membangunkanku dan berhentilah menangis!" kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Cara itu selalu berhasil membangunkannya. Ia tak terlalu suka melihat eommanya berbicara tentang masa lalu yang membosankan dengan main castnya appanya dan eommanya. What the - with it! Jerit kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Segeralah mandi, makanan sudah menunggumu di bawah chagi" kata leeteuk riang keluar dari kamar kyuhyun. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada anak sulungnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Yaa… cara membangunkan kyuhyun adalah cara yang di ajarkan oleh si pangeran es itu dan selalu berhasil.

Namja bersurai hitam dengan iris mata hitam memandang datar ibunya. "Kau terlihat semakin tua eomma" ucapnya santai kemudian turun dan menuju meja makan. Sekali lagi, leeteuk harus diacungi jempol sebagai eomma yang baik karena dia begitu bersabar mempunyai anak sulung bermulut tajam, yang selalu tenang, acuh dan susah di ajak bicara namun kelewat jenius.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi ruang makan. Hah.. udara di pagi ini sungguh hangat dan membuatnya merasa ingin tidur lagi. Kibum—oppanya menyodorkan secangkir kopi untuknya, tentu saja tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari sang kekasih utamanya. Mau tahu siapa kekasih seorang kim kibum yang kelewat dingin tanpa ada tandingannya itu? Yah… tentu saja buku tebal dengan sampul klasik sederhana yang membuat kyuhyun merasa mual melihatnya.

"Aku mau susu" sungut kyuhyun mengembalikan kopi itu ke hadapan kibum. Ia memajukan mulutnya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Membuat pose seimut mungkin, berharap oppanya itu tahu apa yang sedang kau inginkan.

"Pertumbuhanmu sudah di atas normal. Berhentilah minum susu!" respon yang tak di harapkan ternyata. Oppanya sungguh tak peka dengan kemauan sang adik. Kyuhyun merengut kesal, di mainkannya PSPnya kembali. "Kau jelek dengan tampang begitu" JLEEB… ingin rasanya kyuhyun menimpuk kepala Kibum dengan meja makan di hadapannya.

Leeteuk tertawa renyah melihat keakraban diantara dua anaknya. Apa dia buta? Mereka sedang bertengkar bu! "Dengarkanlah saran oppamu chagi, tidak baik kalau tinggimu berlebih. Tidak akan ada namja yang menyukaimu" nasihat leeteuk yang membuat kyuhyun kembali menjadi anak durhaka. Memasukkan kata-kata leeteuk dari telinga kanan dan mengeluarkannya begitu saja tanpa di saring lewat telinga kiri.

Kibum menutup bukunya, di liriknya jam tangannya yang membuatnya tak boleh berlama-lama di meja makan. "Aku berangkat eomma" kibum memasukkan buku tebalnya ke dalam tasnya yang kosong. Apa ia lupa bahwa ia ke sekolah untuk belajar bukan membaca buku?

"Oh… nee~" leeteuk merapikan dasi seragam kibum. "Kau tak ikut oppamu kyu?" Tanya leeteuk saat melihat kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Kyuhyun meraih tasnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai dengan jarinya. Di tepuknya rok pendek diatas lutut yang ia kenakan.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Aku tak mau harus jalan kaki sendirian lagi seperti kemarin!" cerocos kyuhyun menggandeng tangan kibum. Kibum tak ambil pusing, adik manjanya memang selalu seperti itu. Berbicara banyak sesukanya dan bersikap seolah ia hanya sendirian di dunia ini. "Umma! Aku hampir lupa, aku minta uang untuk membeli game terbaru dan juga uang jajan. Aku ingin ke mall"

Leeteuk memelototkan matanya. Hah… rasanya ia harus siap untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Anaknya yang tak berkeprimanusiaan ini sungguh tega menyiksanya dengan ribuan permintaan. Apa si anak setan aka tan kyuhyu lupa bahwa ia belum mendapatkan uang di tanggal ini. Leeteuk mulai lagi aksinya, ia mulai terisak. "Jika appamu ada kita takkan sesulit ini, kyu.. kita tak perlu…"

"Aish! Aku pergi eomma!" jerit kyuhyun frustasi kemudian mengikuti langkah oppanya untuk segera berangkat sekolah bersama. 'kenapa aku harus memiliki eomma seperti itu?' batin kyuhyun tersiksa.

%ika. Zordick%

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, "Baiklah pelajaran kita sampai di sana. Sampai jumpa minggu depan" ujar seongsenim melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas X yang sedang di ajarnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, di liriknya dompetnya. Hanya ada seribu won di dalam sana. Dia mendengus sekali lagi, kali ini umpatan lolos begitu saja dari bibir merahnya. Ia berharap semoga para sahabat-sahabatnya yang kelewat menjengkelkan…. BRAKK… suara pintu terbuka secara kasar. Ternyata dewi fortuna sungguh tak ingin berdiri di samping Tan kyuhyun. Tiga yeoja perusuh yang berusaha ia hindari sudah menunjukkan wujudnya.

"Kyunnie~" pekik mereka serempak. Membuat kyuhyun memelototkan matanya. "Gwechana? Kalian sungguh berisik" tuding kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan 'pergi kalian! Dasar ular!'

"Lho.. kau lupa kita akan pergi belanja hari ini?" Donghae—salah satu dari tiga ular—menurut kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Yeoja cantik dengan tubuh sexy itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Memasang tampang aegyo yang sungguh membuat para namja err—menatapnya lapar.

Yeoja berambut blonde tengah memamerkan gummy smilenya yang kelewat manis. Yeoja yang menjadi ketua tim cherrs ekskul sekolah mereka itu tampak tak ingin pesonanya di kalahkan oleh lee donghae rupanya. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan lee hyuk jae. "Kalau kau tak ikut kan gak seru" sambung Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook—yeoja imut nan manis memasang tampang innocentnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah kyuhyun. "Atau jangan-jangan kau tak punya uang ya?" delik wookie menatap dalam mata kyuhyun. Membuat yeoja evil tersebut menelan ludah. Ryeowook tepat menebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Mengapa yeoja yang terlihat seperti malaikat ini terlihat sangat mengerikan?

"Anniyo… ayo kita pergi! Siapa yang bilang aku tak punya uang" gerutu kyuhyun mencoba berkelit. Dengan angkuhnya ia memasukkan PSP kesayangannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar kelas sialan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berteriak kebosanan.

Tiga yeoja mempesona bersorak gembira, mereka menyusul langkah kyuhyun. "Kyu, oppamu tak ikut?" Tanya Ryeowook menggandeng lengan kyuhyun manja. Ahh~ sekarang kyuhyun tahu persis mengapa tiga yeoja sialan yang selalu diumpatnya dalam hati itu merayunya dan memaksanya ikut. Demi oppa tampannya yang secara langsung maupun tak langsung selalu membuat kyuhyun mengutuk Tuhan mengapa ia harus menjadi adik seorang kim kibum yang popular.

"Wookie tunggu aku!" teriak seorang namja dengan suara baritone. Oke.. kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Motif pemanfaatan para namja yang sedang tergila-gila pada mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap horror pada sunbaenya yang tampak membawa tas yeoja imut yang sebenarnya sangat mengerikan.

"Yack Yesung oppa! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan begitu! Kibum oppa saja tak pernah memanggilku begitu" bentak ryeowook kasar kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hae-ya…" rengek si budak donghae, maksudnya Jung Yunho.

"Berisik ah oppa!" donghae menutup telinganya.

"Hyukkie… sehabis belanja kencan denganku ya!" Kali ini pesuruh eunhyuk aka Park Yoochun.

Demi gamenya yang jumlahnya tak terhingga, demi nama evilnya yang tak ada duanya dan demi manusia-manusia serta pahlawan kemerdekaan yang tak ada hubungannya, Kyuhyun berani berkata 'mengapa para namja mau dengan ketiga ular itu padahal mereka sangat tahu bahwa ketiga yeoja itu tergila-gila dengan kibum oppanya'

Dan demi dewa iblis yang menitiskannya lahir di dunia ini. Demi oppanya yang begitu mempesona di kalangan yeoja dan demi dirinya yang begitu manis dan tak ada duanya. 'Kenapa Shim Changmin—si namja babo itu muncul di saat seperti ini?' batinnya berteriak frustasi.

"Kyunnie-ya…. Oppa datang" teriak namja tak berkevilan itu ceria sambil merangkul pundaknya. "Yack.. Shim Changmin lepaskan aku!" kyuhyun meronta menepis tangan changmin kasar.

Di saat itulah ia mendengar teriakan para sahabatnya. "Kyaa… oppa…. Oppa.." teriak mereka seolah mereka yeoja ababil yang melihat idola mereka lewat di depan mereka.

"Oppa…" panggil kyuhyun. Kibum menutup bukunya, dia menoleh kea rah kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Waeyo?" Tanya kibum masih dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat yeoja ababil yang baru lewat pingsan. Bukankah mereka sangat berlebihan? Ayolah.. itu hanya kim kibum. Namja yang meraih peringkat satu terus sejak ia di lahirkan di dunia.

Kyuhyun meraih lengan oppanya. "Bantu aku oppa, aku tidak punya uang untuk shopping" bisik kyuhyun menarik kibum menjauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Kibum memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya. "Kau mau ikut sebenarnya?" Tanya kibum berbisik seduktif pada dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia sebenarnya ingin juga sih, tapi gengsi dong, meminta changmin untuk membelikannya. Bisa-bisa namja kelewat tinggi itu besar kepala karenanya. Kibum mengambil dompetnya, dibukanya dan diberikannya sebuah kartu kredit pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Tentu saja sejak kapan oppanya begitu kaya memiliki kartu kredit dan dompetnya begitu tebal? "Oppa kau menjual diri ya?" pertanyaan tanpa pikiran itu keluar dari mulut kyuhyun.

PLAAK… kibum menepuk kepala adiknya lembut. Kyuhyun meringis, padahal sama sekali tidak sakit. Bagaimana pun seumur hidup kim kibum tak pernah menyakiti adik manisnya yang kelewat manja dan jahil tersebut. "Dari calon eonnimu" jawab kibum santai yang hanya di respon kyuhyun dengan ber'oh' ria. Dia juga sangat kenal dengan si model papan atas yang kelewat kaya yang menjadi yeojachingu oppanya.

"Kibum oppa… kau ikut ya!" pinta para sahabat-sahabat kyuhyun. Anggap sajalah itu usaha mereka yang sangat jelas kibum tolak. Kibum mendekat bibirnya ke telinga kyuhyun. "Kau ingin eonnimu marah? Bawa teman-temanmu pergi sebelum kartu kredit itu di blokir olehnya" peringat kibum kemudian pergi dari tempat kyuhyun berdiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh makna. "Ayo..teman-teman! Oppaku ada kerjaan lain di rumah! Kita harus segera pergi!" pekik kyuhyun menarik tangan eunhyuk.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kyunnie~" rengek donghae kali ini.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG TIDAK!" teriak kyuhyun kesal. Bagaimana dia tak kesal sejak tadi dia selalu di sungguhi pertanyaan yang jelas satu jawabannya 'TIDAK'. Apa kalian bisa menebak apa pertanyaannya? Pertanyaan tak waras yang membuat kyuhyun ingin membakar hidup-hidup semua teman-temannya. 'Kau tidak incestkan dengan kibum oppa?'

"Lalu Kyunnie~ kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum punya Namjachingu, kibum oppa juga tak terlihat pernah bersama yeoja di sekolah" pikir Ryeowook membuat kyuhyun semakin tersudut.

"Tidak ada namja yang membuatku tertarik. Oppaku itu suka sama yeoja lebih tua" jelas kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan.

"Yaa… kyunnie… chagi… berat nih, tunggu kami!" pekik changmin bersama dengan namja budak lain yang tampak kerepotan membawa barang-barang kyuhyun cs. Kyuhyun mendengus, moodnya sungguhan buruk kali ini.

BRUK….

Bahkan ia baru saja menabrak seseorang yang membuat harinya sungguh berwarna dengan kesialan. Dimulai dari mendengar ocehan eommanya, tidak punya uang, bertemu dengan para ular, berjalan bareng Changmin babo, dikatai incest dan sekarang ia menabrak orang. Lalu apa lagi? Ia di tuntut oleh namja yang di tabraknya atau….

"Mianhe… gwechana?" namja yang di tabrak kyuhyun berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya. Rasanya kyuhyun ingin menyemprot namja tersebut. Ia mendongak, mata onyx nya bertemu dengan manic hitam elegant sang namja.

Hidung mancung, kulit yang tak terlalu putih namun bersih, rambut hitam yang tertata rapi, jas mahal yang melekat di tubuh perfectionisnya dan aduhai… lihat lesung pipi yang begitu manis itu. OMO… kyuhyun kita terpesona pada pandangan pertama dengan sosok namja elegant yang sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dia adalah… adalah…. Adalah…

"Ya…. Ampun, seongsenim. Anyoungseo" sapa Eunhyuk, donghae, ryeowook, Yunho, Yoochun, Yesung dan changmin membungkukkan badan mereka formal pada sosok namja di hadapan mereka.

"Ahh… annyoung. Kalian rupanya?" namja tersebut membantu kyuhyun berdiri. Wajah kyuhyun merona merah, jantungnya sungguh tak bisa di ajak kompromi bila berada sedekat ini pada namja di hadapannya sekarang. "Kau salah satu siswaku?" Tanya namja tersebut memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Nee… seongsenim, dia…" saat donghae hendak mengenalkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun buru-buru mendorong tubuh donghae. "Tan Kyuhyun imnida, umur 16 tahun, kelas X-D" jelas kyuhyun dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Hahahaha… pantas saja, aku tidak ada kelas di kelas mu Kyuhyun—ssi. Tan? Kau keturunan China? Apakah kau adik Tan Kibum?"

"Tan Kibum?" hari ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih karena terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengan tan kibum. "Nee… seongsenim, dia oppaku"

"Waahh… kebetulan sekali! Oppamu sungguh sangat hebat, titip salamku padanya. Dia sungguh siswa yang pintar. Oh.. iya.. kyuhyun—ssi. Choi Siwon imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau harus membantuku agar oppamu tak cuek padaku saat pelajaran"

"Hah? Benarkah dia begitu cuek? Apa yang dilakukannya?" kyuhyun berpura-pura peduli. Dia kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan guru tampannya tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya lagi.

"Dia mengataiku guru konyol yang memberikan soal yang begitu mudah padanya" curhat Siwon kemudian memasang wajah kasihannya. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa adik dan kakak bisa begitu berbeda. 'mungkin saja kibum mirip ayahnya dan kyuhyun mirip ibunya'

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah riang ke dalam rumah. Meski changmin juga ikut mengantarku pulang dan dia harus masuk ke dalam rumahku untuk membantuku membawa belanjaanku yang banyaknya luar biasa itu. Suruh siapa kibum oppa yang memberiku begitu banyak uang.

"Oppa…." Teriakku ceria. Oh… oppa hari ini aku sungguh bersyukur kau menjadi oppaku. Selain kau memberiku uang kau juga memberiku namja yang terlanjur tampan itu. Huwaa… rasanya aku ingin memelukmu sekarang.

Uups… aku mematung di tempatku. "Ahh… Bum…miieehh…" suara desahan itu sangat menggoda. Aku berbalik, aku bisa melihat wajah Changmin yang memerah di belakangku. Dan… OMO, apa dia?

"Mi…miian kyu, bisakah aku pulang dulu?" tanyanya dengan nada err—gugup. Aku mengangguk saja dan kemudian tuh anak langsung lari keluar dari rumahku. Aku menatap horror pada sepasang kekasih yang memang sedang bercinta tanpa batas di sofa depan TV.

Hah… aku tonton saja lah, lumayan tontonan gratis. Eomma kan melarangku nonton film yadong. Tapi kalau live kan tidak apa. Lihatlah sekarang siapa castnya. Seorang yeoja super cantik, bermulut pedas, berkantong tebal dan berbody sexy, kim Heechul sang super model yang ternyata tak bisa menahan nafsu sexnya hanya karena seorang anak SMA berusia 17 tahun. Dia itu tak sadar umur atau bagaimana sih?

Kemudian lawan mainnya, seorang namja dingin tak berperasaan. Cuek, acuh, irit bicara dan suka bercinta dengan buku. Lihatlah betapa panasnya permainan mereka hingga tak sadar bahwa aku sedang berdiri di sini. Berdecak kesal dengan ulah mereka. Mereka malah saling melumat bibir dengan posisi kibum oppa menindih tubuh heechul eonni. Oppaku ganas juga ternyata dalam permainan beginian.

Ciuman kibum oppa semakin turun ke leher jenjang nan mulus milik yeojachingunya itu. Ia pintar sekali membuat kissmark di sana. Wajahku semakin memerah saat jemari lentik heechul eonni membuka kemeja yang tengah di kenakan kibum oppa. Mataku membulat sempurna saat tanpa dosanya kibum oppa melepas blazer heechul eonni, membuat dia hanya menggunakan tanktop satu tali yang amat mengumbar nafsu. Kurasa aku harus menghentikan mereka sebelum mata polosku semakin ternodai apalagi tangan kibum oppa sudah menelusup ke dalam pakaian heechul eonni.

"EHEM…." Dehem ku kuat.

GEDUBRAK….

Sontak heechul eonni mendorong tubuh kibum oppa dari atas tubuhnya. Jadilah oppaku yang tampan terjatuh dari sofa. "Ahh~ kyunnie, kau sudah pulang eoh? Sejak kapan kau di sana?" panic heechul eonni mencoba mencari pakaiannya yang memang dilempar kibum oppa sembarangan arah.

Setelah memakai blazernya dan merapikan rambutnya serta merapikan lipstick yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di bibirnya. Ia menghampiriku, kibum oppa sepertinya tak terlalu peduli. Dia malah menghampiri kulkas dan meminum air dari sana. Setidaknya dia harus bersyukur karena aku menghancurkan adegan yang mungkin saja jika sudah terjadi membuatnya mau tak mau harus menikahi heechul eonni secepatnya.

"Aku mau tukar baju dulu eonni… yack! Kibum oppa, bantu aku menaikkan belanjaanku ke kamar!" teriakku dengan nada yang sengaja tak kubuat merengek. Aku punya kartu AS, jika dia macam-macam akan kulaporkan pada umma.

"Biar eonni saja eoh!" lho… tumben nih si mak lampir baik. Aku melirik kibum oppa, dia menatap datar ke luar jendela. PRANGG…. Aku menelan ludah kecut, dia membanting gelas yang sedang ia gunakan. Kurasa jelas masalahnya sekarang, ia sebenarnya sedang bertengkar dengan heechul eonni.

Sesampainya di kamarku dan semua belanjaanku sudah berada di ruangan ini. Heechul eonni menutup pintu kamarku. Aku segera mengganti pakaianku, aku mengeriyit heran saat ia mulai menangis. "Waeyo eonni?" aish! Apa yang dilakukan si es itu padanya?

"Bummie…. Dia ingin putus denganku" dan dia terus merengek padaku hingga malam tiba.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah di kelilingi oleh eomma dan oppanya. "Dia mana?" Tanya kibum oppa melirik sekilas pada saeng manisnya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Tertidur dikamarku". Dia mendengus kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Siapa yang mau menjadi istri dari manusia tak berkprimanusiaan ini ya? Setidaknya meskipun aku sedikit(?) menjengkelkan aku tak akan begitu dingin pada orang seperti yang dia lakukan.

Saat di tengah makan malam yang khidmat. Eomma membuka pembicaraan. "Kibummie, Kyunnie… eomma mau mengatakan sesuatu" ucap leeteuk dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. Kibum mendongak, menatap wajah eommanya dengan bola mata hitam kelamnya. Kyuhyun pun begitu, leeteuk merinding seketika. Kenapa ke dua anaknya memiliki mata yang begitu mengerikan. Satu seperti manusia salju yang satu lagi seperti titisan iblis.

"Soal apa?" Tanya kibum masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Nilaiku dan kibum oppa selalu sempurna jadi pasti bukan tentang sekolah" hipotesa kyuhyun benar untuk kali ini.

"Tentu saja bukan itu, ini soal—" leeteuk menelan ludah kecut untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dua orang buah hatinya tersebut langsung meletakkan sumpit mereka. Menatap intens ibu mereka, membuat leeteuk sungguh mengutuk dari siapa mereka mendapatkan mata yang begitu mengerikan namun mempesona itu.

"Appa baru?" JLEEB… oke… leeteuk harus mengakui kejeniusan anak sulungnya.

"Kenapa eomma begitu gugup" kyuhyun menyeringgai iblis. "Apa dia orang yang lebih muda dan masih lajang ya?" duga kyuhyun asal yang sukses membuat leeteuk juga mengakui kejeniusan anak bungsunya.

Leeteuk mengangguk samar. Kibum menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada eommanya yang tampak seperti ABG jatuh cinta yang ingin mengakui cintanya di depan sunbae. Oke… dia curhat, karena saking banyaknya adik kelas dan kakak kelasnya yang mengatakan cinta padanya minggu ini. Kibum duduk di samping eommanya, diangkatnya wajah leeteuk lembut.

Dengan perhatiannya, ia merapikan rambut pirang eommanya di bagian depan. "Kami setuju saja jika eomma punya pengganti appa. Kami malah sangat mendukung" ucapnya penuh pengertian.

"Nee… tentu saja, appa juga bahagia melihat eomma punya namja baik untuk bersanding menggantikan dirinya di samping eomma" tambah kyuhyun melempar senyum tulusnya.

"Jadi kalian tidak marah pada eomma?"

"Mana mungkin kami bisa marah pada bidadari yang membesarkan kami seorang diri ini. Katakan padaku siapa namja beruntung itu eomma" kibum menggenggam tangan eommanya.

"Dia namja yang tampan, ia berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan dia mapan. Dia namja yang memiliki senyuman manis seperti appa kalian, dan dia penyayang. Pintar… dan sangat lembut pada eomma" jelas leeteuk mencoba mendiskripsikan namja yang begitu ia cintai. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias mencoba membayangkan sosok namja eommanya itu. Tapi entah kenapa wajah yang tergambar di benaknya malah sosok choi siwon. Namja yang sudah merebut hatinya.

"Dia seorang guru" lanjut leeteuk

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Namanya choi siwon" PRANG….. hati kyuhyun hancur berkeping-keping mendengar nama itu. Senyumannya langsung menghilang dari bibir merahnya. Bagaimana bisa… namja itu adalah…. Calon appa barunya adalah…. Namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

%ika. Zordick%


	2. Chapter 2

**MY MOM IS MY RIVAL**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Leeteuk, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin dkk**

**Summary : **Hanya sebuah cerita keluarga harmonis tanpa seorang ayah. KiHyun!Kakakberadik. Leeteuk!Eomma. GS

**Disclaimer: FF ini mutlak punya ika zordick! Idenya di pikirkan berdua dengan sahabat ika yang super berisik. KYS!**

**Rated: T **

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Warning : Typos! GS, Abal, Gak lucu, Garing!**

**.**

**.**

**Ika. Zordick**

KIBUM POV.

"TAN KYUHYUN BANGUN!" teriak yeoja paling cantik di dunia ini menggelenggar.

KRAAKK…. Omona… lihatlah, cermin di kamarku bahkan retak karena suara yang mungkin berintensitas sangat besar tersebut. Hah… ini kebiasaan kami setiap pagi. Kyuhyun, yeoja yang merasa paling imut di dunia ini yang merupakan yeodongsaeng kesayanganku—selalu bangun kesiangan akibat hoby buruk yang tak sesuai dengan yeoja di usianya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rupa yeoja yang selalu bergadang di tengah malam. Berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan yang tak jelas rimbanya.

Kemudian, eommaku. Inilah kebiasaannya, membangunkan magnae kami. Menjerit tak karuan seperti gorilla di hutan. Kemudian dia akan menangis dan mulai bernostalgia dengan nama appa sebagai ujung tombaknya. Oke… yang ini sebenarnya aku yang mengajari, agar ke dua yeoja yang paling ku cintai di dunia ini tak melakukan kegilaan lain dan berteriak-teriak lebih tak jelas dari ini.

Ada yang bertanya apa kebiasaan pagiku? Yah.. mendengarkan dialog mereka dari kamarku yang tepat berada di samping kamar. Hah… kapan hidupku akan menjadi tenang? Tidak di rumah, tak di sekolah selalu berisik. Tapi entahlah, aku menyukai keberisikan yang di hadirkan dua bidadari dalam hidupku itu. Terimakasih pada appa yang menitipkan mereka padaku.

"Kyunnie… kalau kau begini terus takkan ada namja yang akan mau denganmu!" kata-kata yang sama yang di sebutkan eomma. Kyuhyun tak pernah bergeming saat mendengar kata tersebut.

"Kau benar eomma… aku akan bangun!" lho… dan ini untuk pertama kalinya kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya saat eomma mengatakan kata tersebut. Ada apa? Apa dia sudah punya namjachingu?

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mendengarnya? Tentu saja, jika dia suka sekali berlari di koridor depan kamar kami. "Pagi oppa…" sapanya riang. Aku menatapnya, apa ini? Sejak kapan dia menggunakan pernak-pernik bodoh di tubuhnya?

"Kau seperti toko aksesoris berjalan" ucapku menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang.

"Yack! Oppa! Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu!" pekiknya menimpuk kepalaku dengan PSP hitamnya yang kubelikan padanya saat dia masuk SMA. Aish.. apa dia tak pernah tahu itu sakit? Aku meringis, dia terlihat khawatir. Lihat mukanya, dia sama sekali tak cocok berwajah aegyo.

"Ini sakit, kyu" aduku, yang membuat raut wajahnya menjadi lebih ketakutan dan cemas. Senang sekali menggoda adik kecil yang dimataku tak pernah dewasa ini. Adik yang kubesarkan bersama eomma. Adik manja yang selalu berhasil menjadi tujuanku bertahan hidup. Alasan lain selain eomma tentunya.

Dia sedikit berjinjit melihat pucuk kepalaku yang telah ia lukai. Mengusap-usap bagian itu. "Benarkah oppa? Maafkan kyu! Kyu tak sengaja" ucapnya manja. Hei.. hei.. dia kira aku tak tahu apa alasannya berpura-pura menyesal seperti itu? Dia pasti takut aku marah dan mendiamkannya seharian. Dia paling benci kalau aku mengacuhkannya.

Aku tersenyum, membuatnya menyeringgai. CUUP… sebuah kecupan selamat pagi ku daratkan di pipinya. Ini juga termasuk rutinitas yang kulakukan padanya sejak ia bayi. Bagaimanapun aku adalah oppa sekaligus appa dalam hidupnya. "Pagi kyu!" aku memberi salam padanya. Ada yang salah paham kalau kami terlibat cinta rumit yang dinamai 'INCEST'? ku jelaskan! Kami sama sekali tak ada hubungan seperti itu. Meski beberapa orang mengharapkannya. Aku namja normal yang mencintai yeoja yang lebih tua. Dan seluruh keluargaku tahu itu.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, dia kemudian menunjukkan seringgaian lebih lebar. Di kecupnya bibirku singkat. Ini balasan yang biasa ia lakukan. Tentu saja sejak dia masih belum mempunyai gigi yang lengkap. "Pagi juga oppa!" dia tersenyum tulus. Inilah jawaban mengapa saat orang bertanya berapa kali aku mencium bibir yeoja, aku tak pernah bisa menjawabnya secara pasti. Lalu siapa yang merebut ciuman pertamaku?

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah menghidangkan kopi hangat di meja. Aku langsung memeluknya. Mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Pagi eomma" sapaku datar, dia tersenyum. "Pagi juga chagi". Dialah orangnya. Bidadari yang melahirkanku ke dunia ini dengan segala harapan dan kekuatannya terus bersabar membesarkanku hingga sekarang ini.

"Chagiya…." Aku memutar mataku bosan saat mendengar suara manja dari belakang tubuhku. Aku duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai membuka bukuku. Mulai berkutat dengan kekasih patuhku. Kyuhyun melakukan ritual salam paginya pada eomma seperti yang kulakukan kemudian duduk di sampingku.

Dia memposisikan dirinya di kursi meja makan agar nyaman memainkan kekasih patuhnya juga. PSP hitam kesayangannya. "Pagi chullie eonni" sapanya pada yeoja yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya menatapku yang tetap tak mengacuhkannya.

Aku takkan kasihan padanya. Dia yang menghianati perjanjiannya padaku. Sampai berapa kali harus kukatakan padanya. Aku bukan namja yang bergelut di bidang yang sama dengannya. Aku takkan pernah mengerti tentang keprofesionalannya topless di depan orang lain selain aku dan keluarganya. Berfoto dengan namja yang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang harus kuakui aku pernah menyentuhnya juga. Hanya saja aku tak suka bagian kekuasaanku atas tubuhnya juga di jamah oleh tangan lain.

Soal putus? Aku serius dengan itu. Aku tipe namja yang saat mengatakan sesuatu takkan pernah kutarik. Dia termasuk dalam daftar yeoja penting dalam hidupku. Setelah eomma dan kyuhyun, tapi dengan memalukannya dia menghianati janjinya. "Kibummie, aku janji, aku takkan mengulanginya! Aku bersumpah" dia kembali memohon seperti yang beberapa kali ia lakukan. Aku malas untuk mendengarkannya, aku benci melihat mata indahnya memelas. Aku tak ingin terperdaya lagi. Aku muak dengan yeoja tak pengertian sepertinya.

"Sudahlah chullie eonnie. Oppa ku ini sangat keras kepala dia tak akan mendengarmu!" ujar kyuhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSP tercintanya.

Dia kemudian tertawa, aku mendongakkan wajahku menadapati wajah cantiknya yang mentertawakan diri yeodongsaengku. "Kau sungguh tidak modis kyu!" katanya di sela tawanya yang meledak. Kyuhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia berdiri di samping kyuhyun. "Berdirilah, biar ku benerin!" ucapnya yang dipatuhi kyuhyun. Itu lebih baik, aku tak bisa melihat adikku yang babo ini di tertawakan oleh para sahabatnya yang kelewat modis.

Dengan telaten dia membereskan aksesoris tak penting di tubuh kyuhyun. Di ikatnya rambut kyuhyun sehingga bocah ingusan yang tak mirip yeoja tingkahnya itu harus bersedia di puja cantik sekarang. "Kau terlihat cantik kyu" puji eomma menatap intens pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nyengir, dia melirikku yang kini sibuk memperhatikannya. Aku kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan bukuku. Dapat kurasakan dia menyeringgai dan membuat tubuhku merinding mendadak.

"Gomawo eonni" tumben anak itu sopan. Ada apa ini? Aku merasakan firasat tak enak. "Eonni, duduklah! Aku akan membantumu membujuk kibum oppa" tawarnya yang membuat heechul melompat kegirangan. Dia mengikuti keinginan kyuhyun. aHH~ babo! Jangan ikuti! Dan…. BRUKKK….

Benar dugaanku, dia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai karena kursinya ditarik oleh kyuhyun. Aish… benar-benar anak itu! "KYUHYUN, kau keterlaluan" eomma memarahinya. Ayolah eomma, iblis itu takkan menghilangkan kejahilannya hanya dengan kemarahanmu. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Heechul masih meringis di lantai. "Chullie, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya eomma khawatir dengan korban anaknya. "Yack, oppa… kau menyuruh eomma mengangkat yeoja gemuk itu?" pekik kyuhyun yang membuat heechul menatap tajam dirinya.

Hah… aku bangkit dari kursiku. Ku ulurkan tangan padanya. Yah… ini cukup mempunyai arti aku memaafkannya. Kyuhyun hanya membukakan cara agar aku memaafkannya tanpa menghilangkan gengsiku. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang amat indah yang selalu membuatku ikut tersenyum tanpa kusadari. Dia meraih tanganku dan langsung ku lingkarkan tangannya di bahuku. Kuangkat tubuh ringannya dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi. "Gommawo bummie"

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku, bisa kulihat senyuman eomma yang mendukungku untuk memaafkannya. "Kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini oppa" kata kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSPnya. Aku kembali berkutat dengan bukuku dengan heechul noona yang terus memandangiku. Aku selalu nyaman dengan mata yang selalu menatapku tersebut.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, "Ayo berangkat Kyu!". Ku minum kopiku dan segera memasukkan buku ilmu kedokteran yang serius akan menjadi pilihanku setelah selesai SMA ke dalam tas ransel sekolahku. Dan aku yakin penghasilanku jika aku menjadi seorang dokter mampu membiayai segala kebutuhan keluargaku termasuk kim heechul.

Eomma menyentuh pundak heechul, ia tersenyum seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Heechul menghampiriku. Merapikan dasiku dan mengancingkan pergelangan jas seragam sekolahku. Sejak kapan dia mengambil alih tugas eommaku? Entahlah… aku bingung, apa aku harus marah dan membentaknya atau malah senang dengan perlakuannya.

"Mian… jika aku mengambil alih tugas eomma" sepertinya dia mampu membaca pikiranku. "Aku hanya belajar melayanimu sebelum menjadi istrimu" jelasnya dengan rona merah yang semakin jelas di pipi putihnya. Kenapa pemikiran yeoja itu sangat susah di pahami. Ku dongakkan wajahnya, hingga mata bening itu dapat menatap mataku lekat.

Ku tarik pinggangnya agar lebih mendekat padaku. Ku kecup bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut. Aku melepasnya sebelum menjadi lebih intim dan panas. Ku lihat kyuhyun sudah sibuk berdehem ria. Aku berjalan keluar, dengan kyuhyun yang memeluk lenganku possesif. Dia melambaikan tangannya, kurasa dia menjadi semakin mirip yeoja ababil yang tak kusukai. "Pulanglah dengan cepat atau kau tak dapat jatah malammu" teriaknya jelas membuat wajahku sontak memerah karena malu. Oke… aku tarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan dia mirip yeoja ababil. Dia yeoja aneh yang sangat kusukai.

"Apa dia sungguh terobsesi menjadi istrimu oppa?" Tanya kyuhyun yang hanya ku jawab dengan "Hmm…" gumaman singkat.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar sosok tampan dan berwibawa yang sedang melintas di halaman sekolahnya yang dapat dengan jelas ia lihat dari jendela ruang kelas dekat tempat duduknya. Ia menghela nafas saat memperhatikan guru tampannya yang sedang tertawa dengan siswi lainnya di sana. Siapa juga yang tak gusar jika melihat orang yang ia sukai ternyata calon appa barunya.

Kali ini kyuhyun mengerti mengapa orochimaru—tokoh kartun yang dikatakan oppanya mirip dengannya membuat obat agar bisa menghidupkan orang mati. Jika bisa, ia juga ingin obat itu untuk menghidupkan appanya kembali dan membuat eommanya sadar bahwa saatnya ia menyedekahkan seorang choi siwon untuk anak manisnya.

"Kyunnie~" ohh….tidak! demi dewa neraka yang tak pernah kyuhyun kenal kenapa para medusa—maksudnya yeoja ular—ahh.. tidak.. maksudnya para sahabat kyuhyun yang super berisik datang menganggu ritual kyuhyun memandangi namja pujaan hati.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, tak ia hiraukan panggilan ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya ataupun donghae dengan suara manis. "Kyuhyun—ah!" dan dia mendongak saat eunhyuk—queen of yadong yang memanggilnya dengan suara mendesah. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana seandainya si king of yadong—park yoochun bila bersama dengan si eunhyuk ini. Mereka mungkin akan membuat video yadong dengan mereka sebagai main castnya.

"Gwechana? Kau sakit?" Tanya donghae dengan kecemasan yang Kyuhyun rasa terlalu dibuat-buat. Ayolah… ia sangat sadar mengapa para sahabat ababilnya itu mengaku menjadi sahabatnya. Hanya untuk Tan kibum! Garis bawahi bahwa Tan kibum adalah oppanya!

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ditopangnya dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. "Kyunnie… jangan bilang kalau kau suka dengan Choi seongsenim" tebak ryeowook tepat sasaran. Dan entah kenapa tebakan yeoja itu selalu tepat.

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. "Kalau aku memang menyukainya apa hubungannya dengan kalian? Kalian akan membantuku?" dengus kyuhyun kesal.

"Tentu saja!" seru eunhyuk dan donghae semangat. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap ke tiga sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya merekah. Bukan senyuman—seringgai lebih tepatnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya di koridor panjang sekolah dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada bukunya. Ia tak perlu takut akan menabrak seseorang. Dia termasuk orang yang bisa menyeimbangkan kerja otak kanan dan kirinya hingga ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan dua sekaligus. BRUUKKK…. Ia menghela nafas, ia menduga pasti para yeoja ababil yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya dengan pura-pura jatuh di hadapannya lagi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, mencoba menghindari tubuh yeoja tersebut sesuai kebiasaannya. Namun matanya membelalak terkejut karena yeoja ababil yang dimaksud bukan sedang berbaring di hadapannya melainkan di hadapan seorang guru idiot—dalam kamus Tan Kibum yang berparas tampan. Dia bahkan tak mengingat nama guru tersebut. Lebih parahnya ia tak tahu bahwa kekasih eommanya adalah namja tersebut meski eomma dengan sabarnya memberikan cirri-ciri dari sang kekasih dengan cukup terperinci padanya.

Kemudian ada hal yang lain yang cukup membuatnya lebih terkejut. Yeoja ababil tersebut adalah adik semata wayangnya yang amat ia sayangi. TAN KYUHYUN! Apa yang dibuat saengnya itu dengan terjatuh di depan namja 'idiot'. Kibum hanya diam terus memperhatikan sosok adiknya yang tengah dibantu berdiri oleh siwon.

"Gommawoyo, seongsenim" kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya formal. Siwon masih setia dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis di pahatan wajah sempurnanya.

"Apa kau memang sering terjatuh seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon membuat kibum menutup bukunya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memperhatikan gerak gerik genit adiknya.

"Mianhe… aku memang ceroboh" jawab kyuhyun sembari menunduk, kibum tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau menangis, kyuhyun—ssi?" siwon mulai menunjukkan raut kecemasan. Di hapusnya buliran bening yang merembes pipi kyuhyun. Aloha… mengapa di mata kibum ini seperti adegan drama kolosal Romeo dan Juliet. My GOSH! Demi buku tebal yang selalu ia baca dan demi pacarnya yang luar biasa cantik, tak pernah ia sangka adiknya seperti itu. Ia tak pernah mengingat mengajari kyuhyun begitu.

Saat siwon akan membawa kyuhyun ke suatu tempat, kibum menyambar tangan kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun sontak terkejut melihatnya. "Kibum—ssi…" senyum kembali merekah di wajah Siwon. Sepertinya ia sudah di peringatkan leeteuk agar bisa mengambil hati anak sulungnya tersebut. Kibum membungkuk samar. "Bisakah anda meninggalkan kami?" nada sakratis nan dingin terdengar dari bibir tebal semerah darah milik Tan kibum.

Siwon mematuhinya dan berlalu dengan ragu. Ia masih sibuk melihat wajah kyuhyun yang jelas kecewa karena adegan yang susah payah ia dapatkan di ganggu oleh oppanya. Tiga sahabat kyuhyun pun datang. "Oppa…" mereka sedikit takut saat melihat raut kemarahan dari mata kibum yang menatap tajam si magnae.

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan mesum seperti itu!" dengus kyuhyun kesal. Ia mencibir menjauhkan wajah kibum. Kibum tanpa rasa berdosanya, di depan seluruh penggemarnya menjilat air mata sang adik. "Oppa… apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah kyuhyun merona. Kibum sukses membuatnya sangat malu dan ditatapi dengan tatapan membunuh oleh sebagian besar yeoja sekolah mereka.

"Air mata palsu, TCH!" bisik kibum seduktif kemudian pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang terus mengumpat kebaboannya yang membangunkan darah medusa ketiga sahabatnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kyuhyun—ssi" sapa siwon saat tak sengaja ia melihat kyuhyun yang melintas di hadapannya. Baiklah, sebuah kekeliruan bila di katakan tak sengaja, yeoja cantik dan manis tersebut memang sibuk bolak-balik bak setrikaan guna menarik perhatian pujaan hatinya.

"Ohh… Nee… anda memanggil saya seongsenim?" kyuhyun dengan kepura-puraannya menghampiri siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan membereskan buku di mejanya. Ia raih tas kerjanya. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ahh~ oppaku ada keperluan mendadak hingga dia tak bisa pulang bersamaku" kyuhyun mulai mencari alasan. Beruntunglah dia yang mempunyai otak jenius yang berguna di saat genting seperti sekarang ini.

Siwon mengacak rambut kyuhyun. "Biar aku mengantarmu, bagaimana?" MISSION COMPLATE. Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Diantar pulang dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, memasang kewaspadaan tinggi. Ia tak ingin oppanya harus merusak perjuangannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sesampainya di dalam mobil siwon, kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kau ingin langsung pulang?" Tanya Siwon yang sepertinya tahu rumah kyuhyun meski tak diberitahu.

"Apa aku boleh mengobrol dulu dengan seongsenim?" Tanya kyuhyun memasang aksi malu-malu setannya. Siwon mengangguk, melirik sekilas pada kyuhyun. "Aku tahu rumah makan yang enak" jawab siwon.

%ika. Zordick%

Mereka duduk di salah satu tempat di sudut ruangan sebuah restaurant italia. Otak kyuhyun cepat mendeteksi bahwa namja yang dihadapannya ini bukan namja miskin yang hanya berpatokan dengan penghasilan guru saja. Ternyata eommanya sungguh berselera tinggi. Setelah memesan makanan, siwon tampak berkutik dengan ponselnya.

"Seongsenim, kalau aku boleh tahu tipe yeoja seperti apa yang kau suka?" kyuhyun mendelik nakal. Siwon tertawa renyah. Ia sangat tahu bahwa yeoja manja di hadapannya ini adalah calon anaknya.

Siwon menerawang, membayangkan wajah leeteuk yang tersenyum begitu indah. "Aku suka wanita yang dewasa, mandiri, tinggi dan cantik" jawab siwon. Kyuhyun langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu dalam otaknya. 'I GOT IT!'

%ika. Zordick%

Beberapa hari kemudian, kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Ia tengah berada di depan sebuah gedung mewah. Ia memasuki gedung tersebut dengan langkah angkuhnya. Ia menekan tombol 24 saat ia telah memasuki sebuah lift gedung itu. "Eonnie!" teriaknya saat mendapati sosok heechul yang tengah melakukan pemotretan.

Heechul melirik ke arah sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik tersebut. "Kyunnie?" heechul mengeriyit heran? Dia tak ingat bahwa kibum pernah menelpon untuk datang ke tempat pemotretannya hari ini. Ia juga tahu bahwa namja dingin yang sangat ia cintai kurang tertarik untuk datang ketempat kerjanya.

"Oke… kita istirahat sebentar. Bagus sekali heechul—ssi" puji sang fotografer. Heechul membungkuk formal kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringgai padanya. "Ada apa anak setan?" Tanya heechul tanpa kemanisan sedikitpun pada calon adik iparnya. Ia dan kyuhyun memang tak pernah cocok tanpa ada kibum di tengah mereka.

"Ih… dasar yeoja jelek! Tidak boleh aku menemuimu?"

Heechul mengeriyit heran. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya. "Bummie tak ikut?" tanyanya memastikan. Padahal ia sangat berharap kedatangan namja tampan yang selalu membuatnya err—gila!

"Oppa sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya yang lain" jawab kyuhyun enteng. Mencoba membuat yeoja iblis di hadapannya ini gelisah. "Kau kira aku babo? Kau memaksudkan buku tebalnya itu kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Eonni.. bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Mwo?" heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kyuhyun yang menungkupkan telapak tangannya. Menunjukkan ekspresi aegyo menjijikkan yang tak cocok sama sekali diwajah setannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Suara gemuruh music yang bertempo cepat terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang di penuhi manusia-manusia dewasa yang begitu menikmati dunia malam. Seorang yeoja cantik berambut coklat ikal tengah berdiri diantara mereka. Ia tersenyum penuh arti saat namja-namja memandang lapar ke arahnya. "Noona apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seorang namja mencoba menggodanya. Ia menyeringgai.

"Aku bernyanyi. Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku, kau bukan tipeku" ujarnya menampakkan seringgai iblis yang mengerikan. Membuat para namja bertubuh besar yang mengelilinginya kini beringsut takut. Aura mematikan darinya sepertinya cukup membuat para namja kuat itu merasakan bahwa ia perlu dibayar mahal.

Kyuhyun—yeoja cantik yang penuh kelicikan iblis itu menaiki panggung. Music berganti dan dia mulai bernyanyi. Menuntaskan pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi bar yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia geluti. Yah.. itu pekerjaan mudah yang menghasilkan uang banyak dalam waktu cepat. Ia pasti akan segera menjadi yeoja mandiri jika seperti ini terus.

Setelah membawakan tiga lagu beritme cepat, kyuhyun turun dari panggung. Dia mengadahkan tangannya pada bos pemilik bar. "Mana uangku?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Kyuhyun—ssi, kau mau uang yang lebih?" Tanya pemilik bar sesudah uang yang di butuhkan kyuhyun diberikannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Apa aku perlu bernyanyi lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun polos.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau temani saja namja disana. Mengobrollah dengannya" kata si pemilik bos menunjuk seorang namja nampaknya kaya. Ya.. dengan wajah tampan dan pakaian elegant yang tengah ia kenakan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, ia berjalan dengan langkah anggun ke meja namja tinggi berambut merah yang dimaksudkan. Dia menatap kyuhyun intens dari atas kebawah kemudian tersenyum tampan. "Kyuhyun?" kyuhyun merasakan logat korea yang aneh dari namja di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Ni hao ge. Wo se kui xian" ujar kyuhyun ramah saat ia tahu bahwa namja di hadapannya berkebangsaan China sama dengan appanya yang telah meninggal.

"Bahasa china mu bagus. Wo se Zhoumy" jawab namja tinggi bersurai merah dan menarik tangan kyuhyun agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayahku orang Beijing" jelas kyuhyun singkat.

BRAAKK….

Tiba-tiba seorang namja menendang meja di hadapan kyuhyun. "Pulang!" suara dingin mencekam menusuk gendang telinga kyuhyun. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Oppa…" detak jantung kyuhyun berdetak makin tak karuan. Ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Ketakutan dengan kemarahan oppanya. Ia juga takut kehilangan pekerjaan detik itu juga.

"KAU TAK DENGAR AKU? PULANG!" nada suara kibum meninggi. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia membentak adiknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan kehilangan pekerjaan atau apalah. Bagaimana kalau oppanya itu sungguh mengamuk? "Kenapa kau harus berada di tempat ini, kyu?"

"Aku bekerja oppa" jawab kyuhyun setengah terisak.

"Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Apa kurang uang yang aku dan eomma berikan padamu?" kibum kembali dengan nada datarnya namun terasa begitu menusuk. Bar itu menjadi hening. Zhoumy berusaha memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. Menenangkan yeoja manis yang baru di kenalnya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Menjauhlah darinya brengsek!" kibum meninju keras pipi zhoumy membuat namja tinggi itu terjungkal.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum tak percaya. Oppanya melakukan kekerasan di depannya? Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. "Uang? Uang yang kau hasilkan dari menjual dirimu pada heechul eonni?" pekik kyuhyun. Dia menghela nafasnya saat melihat kibum yang membalas tatapannya. "Kau hanya oppaku, kibum—ssi! Selamanya kau takkan pernah bisa menjadi appaku! Jangan pernah berlagak sok mengaturku!" kibum tersentak. Kyuhyun sedang melawannya. Kyuhyunnya yang patuh telah hilang.

"Kyu… tarik kembali ucapanmu itu!" kibum berusaha menahan emosinya. Hatinya seolah di tusuk ribuan jarum yang tak terlihat. Sangat sakit.

"Tidak! Itu kenyataannya oppa! Jika kau mau aku menganggapmu appa, kenapa kau tak menyetubuhi eomma saja?" oke… kata-kata itu seolah tak keluar dari mulutmu Tan kyuhyun, kau sudah keterlaluan!

PLAAKK….

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, bukan karena terkejut oppanya yang menamparnya keras. Ia melihat kibum menangis. Mata indah yang dingin yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman kini memerah karena air mata. Tangan lembut yang selalu mengelus kepalanya kini menampar pipinya dengan keras.

Kibum tersentak, ia seolah kehilangan kesadarannya saat mendengar kyuhyun membawa eomma mereka. Ia hamper saja melupakan bahwa yeoja cantik di depannya adalah adiknya yang harus ia lindungi. "Mianhe kyunnie~ oppa…" suara kibum terasa tercekat. Diraihnya pipi adiknya yang memerah karena ulahnya.

"MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!" teriak kyuhyun dan berlari meninggalkan kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk sibuk mondar mandir di ruangan keluarga rumahnya. Ia terus menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan malam semakin larut. Ibu mana yang tak cemas jika ke dua anaknya belum juga pulang di jam larut seperti ini?

Tokk… Tokk… suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Membuat leeteuk langsung berlari ke pintu depan rumahnya. Senyumnya memudar saat melihat sosok heechul yang tengah memapah tubuh anak sulungnya yang seolah tak ingin bergerak. Heechul mendudukkan tubuh kibum di sofa. "Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya leeteuk melihat kibum yang memandang kosong ke depan. Dengan jejak air mata yang terlihat di pipi putih pucatnya.

Heechul yang tak kalah khawatirnya, mulai terisak. "Aku tak tahu eomma. Aku menemukannya di bar langganan temanku. Aku menemukannya yang berdiri mematung di sana"

"Kibummie… kau dengar eomma?" leeteuk mengusap pelan bahu kibum. Kibum tak bergeming.

"Aku gagal eomma. Aku tak bisa menggantikan appa menjaganya. Aku tak berbakti padamu dan appa" kibum kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. "Aku menampar kyu eomma… aku melukai adikku. Aku membentaknya, aku membuatnya menangis" kibum menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Leeteuk memandangi anaknya bingung. Kibum kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya. "Biarkan dia sendiri dulu heechullie. Bisakah kau menemani eomma menunggu kyuhyun?"

"Tentu eomma" heechul memegang tangan leeteuk erat dan duduk di sofa bersama leeteuk. "Tadi siang kyuhyun menemuiku. Dia minta aku untuk merubahnya menjadi yeoja dewasa. Kurasa sekarang masa-masa di mana dia sedang mencari jati dirinya"

"Eomma tahu, chullie. Tapi sepertinya kibum dan kyuhyun sedang bertengkar hebat. Aku tak pernah melihat kibum begitu syok" leeteuk menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya ponselnya bordering. Ia jelas membaca nama choi siwon di sana. Ahh~ ia baru meminta namja itu untuk mencari kyuhyunnya.

"Yeoboseo.. wonnie" sapa leeteuk terlebih dahulu.

"Noona menangis? Jangan khawatir, kyuhyun sekarang sedang bersamaku. Ia menangis sejak tadi, apa dia bertengkar dengan kibum? Bahkan dari tadi dia mengigaukan kata maaf untuk kibum"

"Ya begitulah!" sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah leeteuk. "Bisakah kau menjaganya wonnie?"

"Apa yang tidak untuk bidadari cantikku. Arraso noona! Selamat malam. Saranghae" ucap siwon menyudahi percakapannya di telpon.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**MY MOM IS MY RIVAL**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Leeteuk, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin dkk**

**Summary : **Hanya sebuah cerita keluarga harmonis tanpa seorang ayah. KiHyun!Kakakberadik. Leeteuk!Eomma. GS

**Disclaimer: FF ini mutlak punya ika zordick! Idenya di pikirkan berdua dengan sahabat ika yang super berisik. KYS!**

**Rated: T **

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Warning : Typos! GS, Abal, Gak lucu, Garing!**

**.**

**.**

**Ika. Zordick**

Mentari pagi mengetuk kelopak mata yeoja cantik tersebut. Matanya terlihat membengkak dengan bekas air mata yang belum hilang di pipi chubbynya. Tidak ada ucapan pagi dari sang eomma. Tak ada suara dingin sang oppa yang mengejeknya. Kyuhyun terisak lagi. "Oppa~ maafkan kyu" gumamnya. Sepertinya air matanya tak kunjung habis. Seperti saat dia menangisi kematian appanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa namja kelewat tampan yang tengah memamerkan lesung pipinya. Wajah kyuhyun mencerah. Mimpi apa kyuhyun semalam hingga sang pangeranlah yang membangunkannya di pagi hari. "Pagi seongsenim" ucap kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

Siwon membungkuk, menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan berlahan. "Jangan menangis! Sekarang mandilah! Kau hampir terlambat ke sekolah, seragammu ada di sana kyuhyun-ah"

Deg…

Deg….

Kyuhyun kita membeo, sepertinya ia harus siap menjadi istri yang begitu di manja choi siwon rupanya. Hah… kapan marganya akan berubah menjadi choi ya? Ayolah kyu! Masih ada dua kemungkinan, saat kau menikah dengan choi siwon atau saat leeteuk menikah dengan choi siwon.

"ANDWAE!" teriak kyuhyun histeris.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" siwon mengeriyit heran. Kyuhyun nyengir, "Mian"

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, kemudian kita sarapan" siwon keluar dari kamar kyuhyun dengan senyuman tampan yang tak hilang dari wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. Di tenggelamkannya wajahnya pada bantal. "KYAAAA… DIA TAMPAN!" teriak kyuhyun keras.

"Oke Tan Kyuhyun! Jiayo!" kyuhyun melangkah mencari cermin. Di tatapnya dirinya yang err—hancur. "HUWEEEE~" teriakan kembali menggema, membuat siwon hampir saja terjatuh di dapurnya.

Baiklah kembali ke kondisi mengenaskan kyuhyun cantik dan manis kita. Rambut coklat ikal panjangnya yang berantakan seperti terkena badai. Maskaranya yang luntur akibat tangis. Matanya yang bengkak dan bibirnya yang tak semerah biasanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seburuk ini di hadapannya" kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi. BLAAMM… pintu itu di hempas begitu saja sebagai pelampiasaan rasa kesal ditambah malunya.

%ika. Zordick%

Heechul POV.

Mataku terasa perih melihat wajah dingin orang tertampan di dunia ini dalam versiku di FF ini harus bertambah dingin dan mengerikan. Baiklah, itu memang nilai tambah untuknya. Dia terlihat sangat cool dan ahh~ membuat semua yeoja penasaran. Tapi ayolah… dia terlalu dingin kali ini. Bahkan seperti kehilangan roh.

Dia melangkah dan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Dia tak mengecup bibir eommanya seperti biasa. Dia malah duduk, di kursi dan mulai berkutat dengan buku kedokterannya. "Bummie,, gwechanayo?" Tanya leeteuk eomma mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Dia menepisnya dengan lembut. "Gwechana… aku langsung berangkat"

"Tapi kopimu chagi"

"Tidak perlu" jawabnya dingin lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Aku berangkat sekarang"

"Aku antar eoh!" aku menyusulnya, namun dia tak menggubrisku. Biasanya dia akan menatapku sekilas kemudian pergi begitu saja. Hiks… memang beginilah nasih menjadi yeoja cantik yang punya pacar cuek.

Aku melirik eomma, "Bagaimana dengan pernikahan eomma?" tanyaku. Mau bagaimanapun kibum takkan mau menikahiku kalau eommanya belum menikah terlebih dahulu. Sebagai wanita yang berambisi –yang benar terobsesi pada namja dingin itu aku harus mengusahakan agar eommaku ini bahagia dengan pernikahannya.

"Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat menyukai namja itu. Mereka sudah akrab. Sementara kibum, dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa guru yang selalu di katainya guru konyol adalah calon ayahnya" hah.. aku mengerti. Kibum tak menyadari keberadaan calon suami eomma rupanya. Aku tak terlalu heran, kibum memang begitu. Bahkan appaku selalu mengelus dada ketika bertemu dengannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. BRUUKK… sepertinya dia menabrak seseorang. Di dongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan sosok kibum yang tengah menatapnya dingin. Senyuman lebar langsung terkembang di wajah kyuhyun. "Mian, aku tak sengaja" ucap kibum mengambil bukunya.

"Oppa~" kyuhyun tercekat. Apa oppanya membencinya sekarang?

"Kibum oppa~" seseorang memanggil kibum. Seorang yeoja berwajah manis dan selalu menggunakan gaya aegyo untuk menarik perhatian oppanya. Kyuhyun mendelik sebal pada yeoja itu. Yeoja yang selalu membuat oppanya bertingkah laku lembut seperti bersamanya. Yeoja mungil yang mencoba merebut oppa tercintanya.

"Henry—ah?" kibum mengusap rambut pirang yeoja itu. Henry tersenyum memamerkan gaya aegyo yang membuat kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali meletakkan kura-kura Yesung di atas kepala yeoja menjengkelkan itu.

"Oppa kita makan yuk! Aku sudah buatkan bekal"

Baiklah! Itu kelemahan Tan Kyuhyun! Dia tak bisa membuatkan makanan untuk oppanya. Apakah karena itu oppanya lebih memilih bersama Henry dari pada dirinya. Ada yang bertanya siapa Henry? Siapa yeoja cantik yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Tan kibum pada adiknya sendiri. Kekekeke… dia calon adik ipar Kibum. Kim Henry—adik kandung Kim Heechul.

"Baiklah" PRAANGG… hati kyuhyun telah hancur berkeping-keping. Hancur bagai butiran debu. Oppanya lebih memilih si mochi itu disbanding dirinya?

"OPPA~!" teriak kyuhyun namun tak di gubris oleh kibum.

"Dicampakkan oleh oppamu eoh?" suara ini? Kyuhyun mendelik, mendapati ketiga sahabat ular—medusanya sedang berkacak pinggang menatap geram punggung oppanya dan setan mochi yang tengah bergelayut di lengan yang mereka klaim hanya milik mereka. Ryeowook menyeringgai, sepertinya aura keibuannya telah menghilang tergantikan aura iblis yang ia pinjam dari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak terlalu menggubris ketiga sahabatnya. Malu juga kalau dia memberi tahu bahwa dia di tangkap basah oleh sang oppa di sebuah bar. Dan oppanya marah besar karena itu. Mau dimana di letak wajah cantiknya? "KYUHYUN CHAGI!" teriak seseorang dan menyambar tubuh kyuhyun. Di rangkulnya mesra pundak yeoja cantik yang sepadan dengan tingginya itu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu Shim Changmin!" kyuhyun mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya.

"Chagi, aku baru saja membelikanmu buku resep masakan. Kau suka?" Lancaran PDKT ternyata sedang di lakukan empat sekawan namja rupanya. Yesung sedang menunjukkan sebuah buku masakan pada ryeowook yang sedang bad mood.

"Chagi, aku baru saja menemukan video terbaru" kali ini Park Yoochun tengah menaik-naikkan alisnya untuk menggoda eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melipat wajahnya, dia sungguh tak tertarik dengan video yadong sekarang jika orang yang ia klaim miliknya tengah makan berdua dengan teman mereka yang kecentilan.

"Chagi, aku punya dua tiket nonton nemo" ujar Yunho menunjukkan tiket di tangannya. Donghae mendelik kesal. Di raihnya tiket itu dan PRAANGG… habis telah usaha Jung Yunho. Tiket itu di koyak tepat di depan matanya.

Ryeowook mengambil buku resep Yesung. "HUH!" dan berakhir menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan dan terkoyak menjadi dua. Tenaga super dari kim ryeowook yang mungil. Membuat yesung melongo dan menangisi uang jajannya beberapa hari ini.

TRANGG… piringan CD itu terbelah menjadi dua akibat oleh eunhyuk. "HUWEE~ aku bahkan belum menontonnya!" tangis Yoochun.

GEDUBRAKKK.. lalu suara apa itu? Suara tubuh Changmin yang di banting kyuhyun ke lantai. "ADOOW… punggungku!" pekik changmin. Keempat yeoja cantik beraura suram itu melangkah kakinya berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

"Kita menyedihkan.." sungut keempat namja yang sedang menangisi nasib mereka.

Keempat yeoja itu sontak berhenti. Mereka berbalik dengan pandangan tajam. Keempat namja menegak ludahkecut. Wajah keempat yeoja kembali manis bercahaya. Cepat sekali mood mereka berubah. "Changmin.." panggil kyuhyun manja

"Yoochun—ah" panggil eunhyuk dengan suara mendesah.

"Yesungie" suara ryeowook mengalun lembut

"Yunho-ya" donghae mengeluarkan senyuman ikannya(?)

"Iya Chagi!" dan sepertinya keempat namja ini sama sekali tak mengenal kata menyerah dan jera.

"Dapatkan Kim Henry untuk kami! Arraso!" seringgaian iblis terlihat di keempat yeoja cantik yang bertransformasi menjadi medusa sesungguhnya.

"SIAP!"

%ika. Zordick%

Di atap sekolah.

Rambut ikal coklat kyuhyun bergerak sesuai dengan gerak angin. Mata indahnya terlihat semakin indah dengan pantulan sang mentari. Dan jangan lupakan bentuk rupawannya yang di buat oleh sang pencipta. Bukankah amat sempurna? Jangan terlalu heran, dia termasuk primadona sekolah dan juga ketiga temannya.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang berada di sana. Merasakan semilir angin menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang selembut kapas. Donghae dan eunhyuk tampak mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lain. Saling memikirkan bagaimana keempat namja yang tergila-gila pada mereka itu bisa membawa Henry?

"Kami membawanya!" pintu atap terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok-sosok yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu. "Untuk apa membawa henry kemari sunbae?" Tanya yeoja berpipi mochi itu pada para sunbae yang membawanya tanpa paksaan.

"Mereka mencarimu soalnya henry" ujar Yesung yang membuat henry membungkuk pada yeoja-yeoja yang ia yakini satu angkatan dengannya. "Annyoung seyo. Henry imnida" henry polos malah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau siapanya Kibum oppa?" Tanya ryeowook dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Henry memiringkan kepalanya. Aura aegyonya keluar sempurna. "Saengnya" ucapnya santai.

Kyuhyun merengut. Apa oppanya suka henry karena dia tak bisa semanis itu? "KAU!" eunhyuk mulai geram. Kyuhyun menarik tangan eunhyuk. Di layangkannya tangannya hendak menampar henry.

BRAAKK… "Apa-apaan ini?" oppanya sungguh merusak rencananya dengan muncul tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun langsung mengelus rambut Henry. "Wah… rambutmu bagus henry" puji kyuhyun agar oppanya tak tambah marah padanya. Kibum menarik Henry, "Aku mencarimu dari tadi" kibum sama sekali tak melirik kyuhyun. Membuat hati yeoja sempurna itu mencelos sakit.

Kyuhyun berlari memanjat pagar pembatas. "OPPA!" Teriaknya. Membuat kibum menoleh sejenak. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari!" changmin berusaha menggapai tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah siap melompat dari lantai teratas sekolahnya.

"Jika oppa terus mencuekiku, aku akan lompat!" ujar kyuhyun dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Semua orang terkejut.

"Lompat saja!" jawab kibum santai kembali menarik tangan Henry. "Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk tak memperdulikanmu lagi"

Hahahaha… kyuhyun bahkan lupa dengan pernyataannya semalam. Dia sungguh menyakiti hati Tan kibum rupanya. "Aku bukan appamu kyu, jika aku belum menyetubuhi eomma" kibum mengulangi perkataan yang diucapkan kyuhyun padanya. Bahkan semua orang yang berada di sini tercengang dan ikut terluka mendengarnya. "Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu senang. Aku takkan melarangmu" kibum berbalik.

"Oppa… mianhe"

Kibum tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia lebih memilih pergi menuruni tangga sendirian. Hatinya juga hancur jika teringat kata-kata adiknya semalam. GREEB… hingga sebuah lengan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya. Punggungnya basah dengan air mata. "Kyu sungguh tak tahu kenapa kyu berkata seperti itu! Kyu minta maaf oppa"

Kibum masih diam. Wajahnya masih datar dan tenang. Ryeowook, eunhyuk dan donghae sudah meneteskan air matanya. Henry tersenyum penuh makna. "Aku suka oppa yang mengaturku. Aku suka oppa yang perhatian. Aku suka semuanya. Jangan berubah menjadi seperti ini" tangis kyuhyun lagi. "Oppa adalah memang bukan appa. Oppa adalah oppaku, namja yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Mianhae…"

Kibum berbalik. Dia tersenyum, hatinya sungguh menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Di jilatnya air mata kyuhyun. "Ini asli" gumamnya kemudian menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin bohongan!" kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pipinya ia gembungkan. "APA? Kau mau bilang aku tak cocok memasang wajah aegyo lagi?" protes kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang? Pose aegyomu yang terbaik chagi. Sangat manis" ujar kibum. Oke… sepertinya ketiga sahabat medusa kyuhyun mulai panas lagi. Kibum mencium lembut bibir kyuhyun. "Selamat pagi kyu" ucapnya kemudian menarik kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Sepertinya sainganku yang sebenarnya untuk menarik perhatian oppa bukan aku" ucap henry dengan seringgaian mengerikan. Ryeowook mendelik. "Apa maksudmu eoh?"

"Dia eonniku, yeoja yang akan menikah dengan kibum oppa" kekeh Henry kemudian meninggalkan trio sahabat ular kyuhyun dengan para pendamping mereka masing-masing.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun duduk di samping ranjang kibum. Menunggu oppanya agar menoleh terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin melihat mana yang menurut oppanya lebih penting, dirinya atau buku yang selalu ia kutuk itu. "Ada apa?" dan sukses. Kibum memilihnya. Rasanya kyuhyun ingin berteriak kegirangan dan mengumumkan pada heechul agar heechul meminta tips padanya dengan bayaran mahal.

"Oppa… sebenarnya aku menyukai seseorang" kyuhyun mencoba curhat rupanya. Kibum menutup bukunya. Ia duduk di samping adik semata wayangnya itu. Mengelus surai ikal kecoklatan kyuhyun lembut. "Apa choi siwon?" tebak kibum dan hanya di angguki oleh kyuhyun. Dia tak kan lupa betapa jeniusnya oppa tercintanya itu kan.

"Semalam aku bermalam di rumahnya" DEGG… tubuh kibum menegang. Bermalam di rumah namja dewasa? Otaknya yang dirancang sebagai seorang appa kembali bereaksi. "Apa yang terjadi?" kibum masih berusaha tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidur dengan nyenyak" jawab kyuhyun polos membuahkan kesalahpahaman yang makin besar di pikiran seorang Tan kibum.

"Kubunuh kau choi Siwon" batin kibum sambil mengeretakkan giginya.

"Oppa.. kau baik-baik saja?" kibum tersenyum. "Gwechana" jawabnya singkat.

%ika. Zordick%

BRAAAKKK….. siwon terlonjak kaget saat melihat murid yang mendapat peringkat terbaik sekolah kini menggebrak mejanya. Dan… calon anaknya tentu saja. "Ada apa kibum—ssi" dia berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

Kibum menarik kerah kemeja siwon, menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan guru. Changmin, yoochun, yunho dan yesung tengah menunggu di luar. "Bawa dia ke gudang!" perintah kibum dingin. Yang langsung di laksanakan oleh keempat sahabatnya tersebut. Dia menyeringgai. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena menyentuh adikku!"

BRUAKH… DUAGH.. DUAGH…

Siwon mengaduh sakit. Dia diikat ditengah gudang sekolah. Di pukuli oleh beberapa siswanya. "Baiklah, aku takkan berbasa-basi, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun pada kyuhyun" jawab siwon bersusah payah.

"Brengsek! Kau tahu saengku mencintaimu?"

Mata siwon membelalak. Tentu saja dia terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja cantik yang ia anggap seperti anak kandung, jatuh cinta padanya? "Aaaku mencintai eommamu Tan kibum"

"Berani sekali kau! Jadi kau mempermainkan kyuhyun ku ha?" pekik changmin kembali memukul wajah tampan siwon yang jujur membuatnya sedikit iri. Apa dia oplas saja ya seperti itu biar kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya?

"Hentikan min!" perintah kibum. "Kau.. Choi Siwon, namjachingu eommaku?" kibum mengeriyit tak percaya.

"HYAA… oppa ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak kyuhyun saat dia mengetahui keberadaan tawanan oppanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sungguh brother complex kibum—ssi" ujar siwon menatap tajam pada kyuhyun. Rasanya ia amat marah, malu dan ahhhrg! Dia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannnya. Harga dirinya baru saja di injak-injak oleh ke dua calon anaknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Buka ikatannya!" pekik kyuhyun. Changmin patuh dan langsung melakukannya. Siwon langsung menelpon nomor eomma dari anak-anak luar biasa tersebut. "AKU TAK MAU TAHU DAN KITA PUTUS SEKARANG!" jerit namja tampan itu frustasi kemudian pergi begitu saja. Sambil mengumpat keras melupakan posisinya sebagai guru. Toh… dia juga akan berhenti sebentar lagi.

%ika. Zordick%

Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya menangis di pelukan Heechul. "Mianhe eomma" kibum dan kyuhyun berlutut di kaki eomma mereka. Terus memohon maaf. Kyuhyun bahkan lupa bahwa orang yang ia cintai juga pergi. "Kalian ini, benar-benar!" heechul sungguh tak habis piker. Dia juga pasti akan stress jika kejadian begini tertimpa pada dirinya.

"Sudahlah!" leeteuk memeluk kedua anaknya. "Appa kalian mungkin belum ingin eomma mencari penggantinya" ahh~ memang eomma yang baik.

Kyuhyun kemudian menangis. Kibum memilih diam dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Heechul terkikik. "Chagi, kau tertarik untuk ke kamar" kibum melepas pelukan eommanya dan menarik heechul. Membiarkan kedua yeoja yang ia sayangi berpelukan dan merasakan indahnya menjadi anak dan eomma.

"Kibummie~"

"Hmm~"

"Eommamu sungguh setia eoh!" ujar heechul memeluk lengan kibum.

"Aku berani taruhan dia akan mendapatkan ganti si choi siwon itu seminggu kemudian"

"Eh…"

"Aku di beri video oleh salah satu penggemarku, kau mau nonton?" tawar kibum menunjukkan sebuah CD berlabel yadong itu. Wajah heechul memerah. Kemudian dia menyeringgai.

"Kurasa tak masalah asalkan kau punya alasan untuk appaku kenapa aku tak pulang semalaman"

"Katakan saja kau banyak jadwal" jawab kibum santai.

%ika. Zordick%

Seminggu kemudian….

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa dia harus menjadi obat nyamuk yang mengekori oppanya itu berkencan. Kenapa eommanya juga tidak bisa menemaninya dirumah? Dan kenapa juga… ia harus bersama dengan si namja kelewat tinggi yang menyebalkan ini.

"Chagi… kau mau makan es krim?" pekik changmin saat ia melihat toko es krim. "Atau kau mau bunga?" saat dia melihat toko bunga. "Balon?" saat dia melihat penjual balon. "Gulali kapas?"

KYUHYUN POV

ARGGGHHH!

Kenapa harus menjadi double date menyebalkan begini sih? Seharusnya aku meminta tolong pada namja-namja lain saja. Mengapa oppaku malah menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan si namja kelewat tinggi kembaran tiang listrik ini? Belum lagi aku harus mendengar ocehannya soal ini, itu…

Apa dia tak bisa seperti oppa saja. Diam saja… anni.. anni… jika aku mempunyai pacar seperti oppa, hidupku akan menderita. Lihat saja heechul eonni, dia harus melakukan segalanya agar membuat oppa betah padanya. Belum lagi dia yang kelewat pendiam dan huft! Mesum!

Aku tahu oppaku mesum dan memiliki banyak bukti untuk itu. Bayangkan saja namjachingu macam apa yang mengajak yeojachingunya nonton film yadong di kamarnya selain namja mesum? "DIAMLAH SHIM CHANGMIN! KAU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU PANAS!" pekikku pada namja yang sedari tadi seperti sales yang sibuk menawarkanku ini dan itu.

Tiba-tiba oppa dan heechul eonni yang berdiri di depan kami berhenti. Mereka saling berhadapan. Apa lagi sekarang? Oppaku membungkuk, meraih bibir merah heechul eonni dan melumatnya dengan panas. Aku menoleh kea rah Changmin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan dia melihat sejoli itu berciuman, kenapa harus merona merah seperti itu?

"YAK… OPPA! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriakku yang sontak menghentikan aksi pangut memangut (?) mereke. Aku menghentakkan kakiku sebal. Berjalan menjauhi mereka. "Aku mau pulang saja! Kenapa aku mesti menjadi obat nyamuk saat kalian pacaran di taman ini?" huft… rasanya kesal sekali.

Anggap ini hari tersialku. Mendengar suara desahan di pagi minggu yang cerah ini dari kamar oppaku. Padahal mereka belum menikah tapi sudah berani melakukannya. Berkencan dengan si shim changmin ini. Melihat tiga orang medusa bersama pengawal mereka masing-masing bertingkah laku konyol menguntit oppaku. Dan apa lagi? Apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?

BRRUGH… aku tersungkur di tanah. Aku menubruk seseorang. Baiklah ini sungguh buruk. "Sialan! Kau tak lihat jalan eoh!" umpatku pada seseorang yang tadi menubrukku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Maaf…" katanya singkat. Apa-apaan itu?

Aku mendongak, agar bisa melihat wajah…. Err—tampan yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku terpaku sejenak. Mata besar yang bulat, bibir pink merona, rambut blonde yang menambah kesan stylish padanya, hidung mancung yang kecil. Ahh~ tampannya. Apa dia pangeran? "Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Aku meraih tangannya. Dia pasti jodohku! Di bantunya aku berdiri. Dia bukan namja berjas resmi. Dia namja stylish dengan mobil sport yang kuyakin mahal. "Tan kyuhyun imnida" aku langsung memperkenalkan diriku.

Dia tersenyum manis, diraihnya jabatan tanganku. "Lee sungmin imnida"

"Kyuhyun—ah! Kau taka pa-apa?" Tanya si babo Changmin padaku. Membuatku mendelik agar dia menjaga jarak. "Lho… Sungmin oppa, kenapa anda disini?" Tanya heechul eonni yang langsung membuatku menatapnya KAU-KENAL-NAMJA-TAMPAN-INI

Dia tersenyum manis. "Dia ini Pemilik agensi Lee Ent. Atasanku!" waah.. diusia semuda ini menjadi pemilik agensi. Sudah positif, dia harus menjadi milikku. Hahahahahahaha… "Oh, iya… Oppa perkenalkan ini Tan Kibum, namjachinguku"

"Tan Kibum—ssi?" matanya bersinar menatap oppaku. Jangan bilang dia gay! Omona~ omona~ "Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Jika kau punya waktu aku akan sangat senang mentraktirmu makan, ahh~ ini Tan kyuhyun, adikmu kan?"

Kibum oppa memasang wajah bingung. "Nee~"

"Ming!" suara familiar terdengar di telingaku. Seorang yeoja memeluk tubuh sungmin oppa dengan semena-mena. Mereka berciuman sekilas. "Mian aku terlambat, apa kau marah chagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku marah padamu angel?" dia mencubit hidung yeoja itu. Mataku membulat saat yeoja itu melihat kami. Dia pun sama terkejutnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOMMA?" pekikku.

"I..iinni…" eomma terlihat gugup.

"Biar kutebak, namjachingu baru eomma?" potong kibum hyung.

"Anniyo…" ucap sungmin oppa. Rasanya aku ingin bersorak. Untunglah…. Untunglah…. "Aku calon suami eommamu" PRANGGGG… hatiku!

Kenapa aku selalu kalah satu langkah dari eomma! Huweee~~

"Aku menang taruhan, kau harus membelikanku mobil!"

"Arraso…"

Tapi bukan Tan kyuhyun namaku. Kalau aku menyerah. Lee sungmin! Aku akan mendapatkanmu. Meski eomma adalah lawannya! Aku takkan kalah kali ini!

END(?)

Ya… beneran END… bwahahahahahahawha

Apa-apaan ini? Ini gila! Kacau!

Tapi sudahlah review terakhir buat FF ini please~~~


End file.
